


A New Life

by snfan75



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Broken Steve, Character Death, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dark, Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, M/M, May not be a happy ending, Protective Tony Stark, Rape, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Stockholm Syndrome, The Gauntlet can do anything Thanos wants, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snfan75/pseuds/snfan75
Summary: After the decimation, Thanos has plans for Tony Stark and Steve Rogers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU from the ending of Infinity War
> 
> This is a very DARK fic. Please heed the tags. I will add on as the fic progresses. Feedback is welcome. 
> 
> I do not own these characters.

“Where did he go?”  Steve looks around.  “Thor…where did he go?”  Steve looked around frantically, the sounds of battle now turned to an eerie quiet in the forest.

“Steve?”  Bucky says in bewilderment as he disintegrated in front of them.  The super soldier stumbled to the pile of ash and fell to his knees.  His beloved Bucky reduced to dust.  He looked to Thor who shared his look of horror.  They both gazed around them as they heard the cries of people throughout. 

Steve practically crawled over to Vision and turned over the dead gray body.  Natasha ran over to him, clutching her abdomen in disbelief.  Bruce, Thor and Rocket stood silently.  Rhodey’s voice pierced the quiet.  “What is this?  What the hell is happening?”  He looked around to the group for answers that no one could give.  They all stared in the distance.  Steve’s eyes watered as he flopped down to a sitting position defeated.  A tear escaped as he whispered in disbelief, “Oh, God.”

He did not know how long they were in the clearing; Steve could not muster the energy to move. 

Bucky…Sam…T’Challa…Wanda…Vision.  Soon Tony’s image entered his mind.  More tears escaped his eyes.  He never had a chance to talk to him.  Suddenly he startled as there were flashing lights and a whooshing sound.  A figure emerged from the portal.  It was Thanos.  Why was he back?  Did he mean to eliminate them all?  Why didn’t they disappear like the others?  Questions swirled in his brain as he breathed heavily.   Anger encompassed him as he pushed himself up and shouted out as he charged the large purple being.

Thor yelled, “NO!!” as he tried to stop Steve.  The Asgardian knew even his new forged weapon was no match for Thanos and the stones at this time.  Even if he could kill Thanos, could they reverse the catastrophe that just occurred?

The super soldier was determined to hurt the being who took everything away.  He wiped out half of humanity.  The Avengers had failed.  As Steve neared his target, Thanos smiled gently; it was so different from the demeanor of their fight.  He held up his gauntlet and pointed it at Steve.  He thought he heard Natasha screaming in the distance.  A glowing form of light surrounded Steve and he fell unconscious.  Thanos picked him up and cradled the human.  He turned to the others and smirked.  He raised his gauntlet and disappeared.

*

Thanos landed on Titan, close to where the final battle waged.  ‘Most of them should be gone’, he postulated as he stepped off the ship.  He saw his daughter sitting next to a despondent Stark. 

“You!”  Nebula yelled as she turned towards her father.

Thanos said nothing as he stared down at her form. 

“How could you?”  She asked.  Her voice was full of emotion. 

“Balance is important in the universe.  I saved mankind.”

“You did nothing of the sort.  You are selfish.”

“I think not.  I have suffered as well.  I had to give up the one thing that meant most to me.”  He paused.  “My beloved Gamora.”  He stepped closer to Nebula, knowing how his words cut her to the bone. 

Nebula’s eyes watered as she thought of her deceased sister but also of what Thanos implied.  It hurt…she always knew he loved Gamora more.  She couldn’t control herself, she screamed as she raised her weapon to her father.  He stopped her easily and lifted her by the neck.  With no further words to her, he ripped her head off and threw her to the ground.

After a few moments, he heard a voice.  Tony was still cradling his bloody hands against his face; Peter’s ashes clinging to his sticky appendages.  “Is this the part where you kill me?”  He asked with little emotion.  Tony had no energy left.  He did not know the fate of those on Earth:  Pepper, Happy, Rhodey, Bruce…Steve and so many others.   His Peter was dead to the world.  He felt he had nothing left.  It would be a relief to meet his final fate.  To die alone on a desolate world; defeated by the being that haunted his dreams for six years. 

“Like I said before, you are someone to be remembered, Anthony.”  Tony bristled at the use of his full name.  “You are gifted with knowledge.”

Still not looking at him, he replied, “I thought you said it was a curse?”

“Perhaps, but your curse allowed you to be a titan on Earth; a genius who built beautiful machinery.  You are one of the only people who could make me bleed.”

“Didn’t do any good, though, did it?”  He paused.  “You still murdered trillions because you’re fucking crazy.”  He finally gazed up at his nightmare.

“I am a visionary, willing to do what it takes to allow many to survive.”

Tony shook his head.  “Just make it quick please.  Hopefully I have earned that.”

“No, Anthony, you shall not die here.”  He kicked Nebula’s dead body and leaned down to gently grab Tony’s arm.  “Come.”

“NO!”  Tony tried to scoot back, but especially without his suit, he could not escape the clutches of the Mad Titan.  His nanotech was damaged.

“I do not want to hurt you.  I have one of your companions in my ship.”

He stopped dead in his tracks.  “What?  Who?”

“In due time, Anthony.  You will have to trust me.”

“Uh, how about no.”

“ANTHONY.”  He practically growled.  He proceeded to pick up the human and hoist him over his shoulder.  Tony screamed and kicked all the way back to the ship.  After they entered, Thanos dropped him near a sleeping figure.  Tony scrambled over to see an unconscious Steve Rogers. His face was bruised just like his own.  He let out a sob as he looked to Thanos.  “What did you do to him?” 

“Steven is resting, Anthony.  As should you.  It is time to leave.”  The gauntlet was running low on power so Thanos could not open a portal for some time.

“Where are you taking us?”  Tony asked in a trembling voice.

“Home.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments. Feedback is greatly appreciated.

Steve’s eyes slowly opened.  He didn’t recognize his surroundings as he startled fully awake gasping.  He remembered his last moments trying to fight Thanos.  He looked around his environment with wild eyes. 

“Steve…Steve…it’s okay.  It’s okay.”  Tony was immediately by his side, trying to calm down the agitated super soldier.

Tears fell from the super soldier as he gazed upon the man he had not seen for two years.  “T-Tony…is it really you?”

“Yeah.”  He tried to smile with relief knowing Steve was awake.  “Yeah.”  His eyes watered as well as he looked upon the frightened face of Steve.  Even with his long hair and beard, Steve still appeared so young.  He embraced him, Steve stiff at first but then falling into the warmth.

“I’m sorry, Tony.  About everything.  I’m so sorry!”

Tony wiped the wetness off as he grasped his face.  He needed Steve to focus.  “It’s okay, Steve.  I understand.  I do.”

Steve nodded and tried to control his breathing.  “I’m sorry.” 

“I know.”

Steve was shaking as he looked at Tony.  “Bucky…he…”  His face was filled with despair.

As angry as Tony had been at Steve and the Winter Soldier, the two year separation brought him perspective.  While it hurt that Steve did not divulge the information to him, he knew in his heart he could not blame James Buchanan Barnes for what Hydra made him do.  Tony had watched hours and hours of tape from the information dump of the decades of torture Bucky endured.  It was horrific.  He made his peace some time ago; he just never had the balls to contact Steve. He knew Steve was in an impossible position…it just really hurt.

He embraced the trembling super soldier again.  He rubbed his back, reveling in the fact that he was here right now.  Tony felt for him, having to watch his beloved friend die for the second time and he was helpless to stop it.  Again.

Steve looked at him with wet eyes.  “Who did you…”

“Peter.”  Tony said around a lump in his throat.  He wiped at the moisture in his eyes.

“Oh, Tony…I am so sorry.”  He shook his head as he grabbed Tony’s hand.  He was happy Tony did not pull away.  “Rhodey is okay.  So is Thor…Natasha…Bruce…a raccoon…”

“The raccoon was part of a group.  The Guardians.  They all died in front of me.”  He paused as he bit his lip.  “I assume you don’t know about Pepper.”

Steve shook his head again as he choked out, “Sam, Vision, Wanda, T’challa….all gone.”

“Jesus.”  A small sob escaping him.

“Where are we going Tony?”

He was poised to answer, but a deep voice emanated from the front of the aircraft.  “Home, Steven.”  He emerged from the shadows, looming larger than he did when they fought on earth.  All they could do was look up at the giant being.

“Take us back.”  Steve said, finding some defiance still in his body, even though inside he was overcome by fear that he had never felt before. 

Thanos simply chuckled as he turned around and returned to the cockpit area.  Soon thereafter, the ship descended and landed.  After some time, the door opened and a walkway appeared.  Tony and Steve reluctantly disembarked.  They stepped down onto plush grasslands.  The daytime light emanated from two suns;  the outline of two moons were apparent as well.  In the short distance, there was a large home.  Thanos pushed the two forward.  At this point, where could they go?  They were on some unknown planet in an unknown part of the galaxy.  While in the air, Tony noticed they had gone through some sort of vortex.

Until they got their bearings, Tony thought, he needed to see how this played out.  He was glad Steve was here, but he was worried about him.  Tony had to guide him, with his hand at the small of his back.  Steve appeared in shock, detached from what was going on.  He was concerned that the events truly caused Steve to finally break.  Tony began thinking about Peter, he felt as though his heart shattered a million times over when he thought of Spiderman’s last words to him.  He had failed Peter.  The Avengers had failed Earth and the Universe.  He was going to survive this and make things right.

*

Thanos entered the home followed by Steve and Tony.  It looked surprisingly cozy and clean.  It was a large space, with tall ceilings to accommodate the Mad Titan’s size.  He led them to a wash room.

“You may clean yourself.”

Tony looked at him in disbelief.  “What the fuck is this?  Are we playing house?”  He was angry at the amused look Thanos gave them.  “Why are we here?  Send us back to Earth!”

“Don’t try my patience, Stark.  You will not like it if you do.”  His eyes narrowed.

Tony had no answer.  He didn’t want him to hurt them.  Tony was still somewhat injured and he had no idea what state Steve was in.  He gently directed Steve into the bathroom and surveyed the area.  There appeared to be a large tub and a faucet like structure.  He turned the water on and was pleased to find it to be a good temperature.  “Come on, Stevie, let’s get cleaned up.”  He sat Steve down on a chair and helped him remove his complicated suit.  “Can’t believe you’re still fighting in this armor.”

Steve looked at him with his piercing blue eyes.  He replied with all sincerity.  “You made it.”  His eyes watered.  “I just wanted something…”  He trailed off as he looked down.  “I didn’t want to get rid of it.”

Tony’s smiled sadly as he shook his head.  “I’m sorry too, Steve.”  They embraced for some time. 

Tony let out a deep sigh as his eyes watered as he sat back for a moment.  “We’ll find a way out of this.” 

“How?”  Steve asked in a dejected tone.  That was so unlike Captain America, but everyone reaches a certain point.

“Steve, trust me.  We’ve got to fight him. We can’t let him win.”  He grabbed his hands.  “Come on, Captain.”

“Okay, Tony.”  He nodded his head.  “Okay.”

“Let’s get cleaned up, alright?  And then we’ll think about our next move.”

*

They both dressed in ill fitting cream colored tunics and pants as they emerged from the wash area.  They were on alert, not sure what to expect from Thanos.  Why were they there?  Why did he not kill them?  Steve and Tony wanted answers as they wandered through the large house.  They were starving and saw a table with various foods on it.  They were unsure if it was drugged but at this point in order to find their way home, they needed to keep their strength up.  Thanos was nowhere to be found at the moment. 

After they quickly ate, they slipped their shoes on and exited the home.  They began walking down the steps when Thanos stepped towards them.

“And where do you think you are going, boys?”

Tony turned his gaze to him, “We’re not your boys.”  He paused.  “Why don’t you tell us what you want from us?”

“I will.  Come back inside.”  Thanos returned to the house and the unspoken expectation was to follow him.  Steve and Tony complied for now.

Thanos settled in a large chair and the two had no choice to take seats opposite of him.  They felt so small in comparison to the giant.

Steve spoke first.  “Why are we here?”

“You both must have known it was impossible to defeat me.  My vision for the universe was a just cause.  I was not going to fail.”

“You’re a murderer.”  Steve replied.

“No, I have saved this universe from total annihilation.”

“If that’s how you see it.”  Tony added as he chuckled bitterly.  “You are psychotic and delusional.”

“I will say, I admire your spark, Anthony.  I learned of you when you dealt the final death knell to my Chitauri.”

“Don’t call me Anthony.”  He warned.

“I will call you anything I want, boy.”  Thanos spat out.  It took a moment, but his demeanor calmed.  “I am impressed by your genius.”

“Wow, Steve, I impressed a fucking madman!  Kudos to me!”  He said sarcastically as he looked at the super soldier who was subtly shaking his head.  He did not want Tony to antagonize him.

Thanos turned to Captain America.  “And you.  You have great heart.  Your strength is admirable as well.”

Steve had no response to him.  He was not sure the point of this all.

“You both are responsible for the deaths of my children.  While you should be killed, I cannot do that.  You two deserve to live.  You are important to me.  You possess strength and wit.  You… will be my new children.”

“What?!”  The two jumped up in shock.  “No fucking way, man!  We’d rather be dead!”  Tony exclaimed.

Steve looked to be in disbelief.  “You need to return us to our home.” 

“You are home, Steven.”  He replied.

Steve was shaking in anger and charged Thanos, who easily grasped Steve’s arm hard, causing the super soldier to cry out in pain and fall to his knees.

“Calm down, boy.”  He pointed the gauntlet at Steve and encompassed him inside glowing light again.  He floated to a room and he was deposited on a bed unconscious.  Tony ran after him and sat on the bed watching Steve’s still form.  Suddenly thick golden bracelets were on the super soldier’s wrists.

“What did you do to him?”

“He is going to have a nice rest for now.  It will give him time to accept his new role.”

“What’s on his wrists?”

“Those are dampening cuffs.  His strength is now diminished to a normal human level.”

“You’re a monster.”

Thanos leaned down and placed his big thick hand on Tony’s head and caressed his hair.  “Oh, Anthony.  One day you will not think so.”  He raised the gauntlet and Tony could not even cry out as the light took him as well.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: forced sexual situations ahead
> 
> Feedback is appreciated

Steve woke up and at first he lay there staring at the ceiling.  Slowly, recent events barreled back into his mind.  He sat up.  He looked down at his wrists when he felt cold objects encircling them.  He tried to take them off but to no avail.  He lifted up his hand and touched his now bare face.  His beard was gone.  He stood up and a lock of his hair flopped down on his face.  He touched his scalp and he realized the length was similar to when he emerged from the ice.

He walked over to the other large bed in the room and saw Tony asleep peacefully.  He was shocked to see his appearance.  He looked twenty years younger.  He did not have the goatee.  His face was free of wrinkles and his hair had no hint of gray.  Steve sat on the bed. 

He gently shook his shoulder.  “Tony.”  Steve whispered.  “Tony.”  He added in a louder tone.

“What?”  Tony groaned as his eyes opened.  He blinked his eyes for a few moments.  He was surprised not to feel the familiar aches and pains he was accustomed to.  He looked at Steve as his eyes widened.  “Wow.  Makeover time.”  He pushed himself up.  “You look like when I used to call you Capsicle.”  He chuckled.  It amazed him how young Steve looked back then.

Steve frowned slightly.   He hated that term.  “Well, you should see yourself.”

“What do you mean?”  Tony said as he stood.  He walked over to the washroom and saw his reflection in a mirror.  “What the fuck?”  He lifted up his shirt.  The nanotechnology that he had embedded in his chest was gone.  His sternum area was smooth and without the scars he had grown used to.  The years were wiped away.  He appeared like he did when he was thirty. And for some reason, he was now slightly taller than Steve.  His eyes hardened as he lamented the loss of his beloved facial hair.  He was shaking with anger as he stormed out of the room to find Thanos.

When he located the purple giant, he yelled at him.  “Who are you to fuck with us?”

“Now, Anthony, I would think that returning to a younger age would make you grateful.  You should be thankful for my generosity.”

“You got rid of my tech.”

“You do not need it.”  He paused as he stood looking down at the human.  “If you are a good boy, in time, I may let you play around with your trinkets.”

“Trinkets?  He answered with a sneer.  “My trinkets made you bleed.”  He wanted to scream when he saw Thanos give him a fond smile.  Patronizing asshole.

Steve lifted up his wrists.  “What are these?”

“Those will remove your super human strength for now, Steven.  It would not be fair to your brother for you to be stronger at this time.”

“Brother?”  Steve replied.  “What game are you playing?”

“No game, child.”  Thanos said as he sat down.  “I need to rebuild my family.  You are my boys.”

Tony’s heart sank.  This guy was nuts.  “You can’t keep us here.”

“I think I can.  We are billions of miles away from Earth, Anthony.  How would you return?”

Steve and Tony shared a look of horror.  “We’re not staying here.  You can go ahead and just kill us.”  Steve said as his voice shook.  Thanos laughed.

“We’ll kill ourselves then.”  Tony warned.

Thanos smiled as he raised his gauntlet.  “Tell him, Steven, what happened to your Vision after the Witch destroyed him?”

Steve’s eyes watered as slowly shook his head in disbelief.  He looked at Tony.

“Tell him.”  Thanos added, his tone tighter.

Steve forced himself to find his voice.  “We tried to stop him.   We…Wanda had to kill Vision to destroy the stone.”  Tony stood there stunned at the admission, but understanding why it had to be done.  His heart ached for Wanda and Vision.  “But…he…” Steve’s eyes flickered over to Thanos briefly, “used the stones and turned back time to right before.  He ripped it from his head.”  Steve’s lips trembled as he tried to reign in his emotions. 

Tony did not know what to say.  He flopped down on the chair.  They were trapped, billions of miles away from home...at the mercy of a madman.

Thanos stood and left the room, leaving Steve and Tony alone.

*

They sat for hours in silence; the gravity of their situation hitting home.  They couldn’t escape.  Where would they go?  They couldn’t commit suicide…he would just bring them back.  Thanos was too powerful, even without the gauntlet.  With all his technology, Tony barely gave him a scratch in the final battle and Steve merely for only a moment was able to hold him off.  

After some time, Tony forced himself up.  The suns descended in a beautiful array of colors and the moons now shone bright.  “Come on.”  Tony held his hand out to Steve who complied.  They were not sure where Thanos was in the home and for now Tony didn’t care.  He walked them to their room and turned down the sheets.  He climbed into one of the beds and Steve followed suit.  While saying nothing, Tony held out his arms and gathered Steve into his arms.  The younger man was shaking as he snaked his arms tightly around Tony.  It took some time but the two eventually fell asleep.

*

In the morning, Steve was the first to rise.  He felt such warmness encompassing him.  He was so grateful that Tony was here with him.  He did not want to move, but unfortunately nature called.  He slowly extricated himself from Tony and walked to the room to relieve himself.  When he returned, Tony was up and also took care of his business. 

When Tony came back, Steve was on the bed.  He sat next to him.  “Talk to me, Steve.”  Tony said in a quiet voice.  He did not want Thanos to hear them.  He was unsure if the giant had enhanced hearing though.

“What can I say, Tony?”  The super soldier answered with such sadness.  He shook his head as he looked up.  “We’re stuck…aren’t we?”  His piercing blue eyes, pain reflected in his eyes.  Steve Rogers had seen so much in his short life, ice notwithstanding.  Tony remembered looking at his files when Fury was forming the Avengers Initiative.  Without his years in the ice, Steve was only twenty five years old.  Steve had lived through so much; Tony wished this wasn’t yet another burden for him to bear.  Normally the super soldier was so self assured, able to theorize and plan the battles; but this time, he realized the odds were stacked against them.

Tony considered all the variables and he knew they were fucked.  In all the scenarios he had imagined the fight with the big bad would go for the last six years, he had never considered the end game would include captivity.  Victory may have not been guaranteed, but he thought he would go out helping people. He was prepared to die for the cause, as was Steve.  This…he could not fathom what Thanos had in store for them.  It made him nervous not being able to understand his enemy. 

He grabbed Steve’s hand.  He looked at his friend and for selfish reasons…he was happy he was here with him.  He cared so deeply for Steve.  That was why the last two years were so difficult.  It was hard to hate someone you wanted to love so much. 

The normally stoic Steve had reached his breaking point with the losses they endured.  He squeezed his hand.  If it took all his power, he would keep Steve safe.  Tony would make sure he wasn't broken by Thanos either.  He was Tony Stark.  He would be steadfast against their greatest enemy.

*

There was an uneasy tension in the home for the next few days.  Steve and Tony were inseparable as they navigated the home.  Steve often reached for Tony’s hand, needing the contact to reassure him that he was there.   Thanos gave them space, which worried them both.  He allowed them to step outside in the back of the home but it was understood they could not wander away.  The two were not stupid.  Where could they go?  They did not know the terrain.  The ship in which they arrived seemed cloaked and they did not know the location of it.  Even if they found it, could they chart a course home?  What about food, water, or fuel?  Tony had no resources in which to manufacture a suit.  He thought his escape from Afghanistan was triumphing over insurmountable odds.  This was so much worse on such a colossal scale.

One evening, they sat side by side on what had become their bed, when Thanos entered the room.  They both looked up at the giant figure and watched how he took a seat opposite to them.

Thanos stared at them for a time.  It took time, but he eventually spoke.  “Steven, come here.”

“Why?”  He said in a nervous tone.  He made no move towards him.  Tony grasped his wrist.

“Don’t ever make me repeat myself more than once, boy.”  His tone was menacing.  He raised the gauntlet covered arm and placed it on the chair.

Steve reluctantly rose and slowly walked to him.  He stood in front of Thanos, unsure what was happening.  “Such strength inside you.”  He raised his other hand and caressed his head.  “And innocence.”

Steve took a step back and gave a quick look to Tony.

“Back off!”  Tony said as he stood.

“I’m not dealing with you yet, Anthony.”  His eyes narrowed in a warning.  He turned his attention back to the super soldier.  “Captain America…you have endured many trials…yet able to maintain a purity that many do not possess.”  He smiled.  “Amazing.”  He sat back and looked up at him.  “Remove your clothes.”  He added quietly.

Steve’s eyes shot open as he gasped.  He took another step back.  “No!”  He replied emphatically as his breathing picked up.  Panicked eyes looked again to Tony.

Tony stepped in front of him.  “That’s not happening, Grimace.”

“Really?”  He smirked.  “You think you can stop me?”  Tony stood there defiantly.  Thanos raised the gauntlet and suddenly, Tony started screaming as he fell to the ground.  He writhed in pain as Thanos twisted his hand around.

“STOP!!!”  Steve begged as he tried to grab onto Thanos arm.  He punched at the large appendage which was futile.  “STOP!! You’ll kill him!”  A sob escaped him.  “Please!!” 

Thanos lowered the gauntlet and as suddenly as the pain came, it stopped.  Tony lay panting on the floor, grateful that pain dissipated.  Steve lowered himself to his knees, checking on him.  “Tony.  You okay?”

“Yeah.”  He choked out as Steve helped him up.  They shared a look and both knew they were powerless against this madman.  Steve turned to face Thanos.  A tear escaped his eyes as he tried to steady his shaking hands as he slipped his shirt off.  He kept his head down as his hands hovered at his waistband.  He slipped the pants off and suddenly stood naked in front of both Tony and Thanos.  His body blushed as he used his hands to cover up his hairless genitals.  Thanos said nothing for a time as he admired the man in front of him.  Tony was trembling with anger as he felt paralyzed to help Steve.

“Come closer, boy.”  Steve’s legs felt like jelly as he forced himself to step forward. Thanos’ large hand cupped his chin as he raised his head to make Steve look at him.  “Never cover yourself.  You are a beautiful creature.”  Steve’s body shook as he suffered the unwanted scrutiny.  “Again…such a fierce fighter, yet as skittish as a newborn colt.  The contrast is intoxicating.”  He smiled.  “Go lay on the bed, Steven.”

After some hesitation, Steven complied.  He could not even look at Tony as he climbed on the bed; silent tears streaming down his face.

Tony turned to him, trying to reassure Steve but unable to.  “Now, Anthony.”  Tony glared at Thanos.  “Come.”

His nostrils flared in anger as he stepped towards.  “No need for such emotion.”  Thanos smiled.  “I knew I chose wisely when you first laid eyes on him in the ship.”

“What are you talking about?!” 

“The bond you two share.  The gauntlet gives me the ability to see your feelings.  I knew from the moment you saw him, you two had a connection.  Such strong emotions between you two: passion…regret…love…hurt…”  He paused.  “You both feel so deeply and fight so nobly.   Light and dark…you two are perfect.”  He smiled as he brought Tony closer.  “Strip.”  He said firmly with no room for dissension.  Tony looked at Steve who appeared so vulnerable on the bed.  With a deep breath and watering eyes, he complied.  He stood there and refused to avert his eyes away from their nightmare.   He would not give him the victory.  Tony was never ashamed of his body, even when it was riddled with scars. 

Thanos directed him to the bed; the implication was obvious of what he wanted Tony to do.  He slowly climbed on.  Steve’s breath caught as he felt the bed dip.  Iron Man lay down next to him.  “It’s okay, Stevie.”  He nodded his head and tried to smile as a few errant tears escaped Steve’s eyes.  Tony caressed his beautiful, innocent face.  Tony gazed up at Thanos.  “I won’t hurt him.”  He declared in a strong tone, not caring if there were consequences to his insolence.  The Mad Titan said nothing as he placed a bottle of what Tony could only postulate was lube on the bed.  He grabbed it and placed it to the side for a moment. 

“It’s okay, sweetheart.  It’s only me.”  He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Steve’s lips.  The super soldier slowly closed his eyes at the soft touch to his mouth. 

“Tony…”  Steve whispered as his eyes drifted to the purple giant sitting and watching them.  Tony gently rotated his head back to him. 

“Concentrate on me, sweetheart.  Ignore him.”  He kissed his lips again and was happy to see Steve shakily nod. 

Tony wished his body was not reacting so strongly to Steve’s but he would be lying to himself.  He had fantasized so much through the years what it would be like to have Steve.

The super soldier gasped as Tony’s warm, calloused hand found his way to his cock.  As it stirred, Steve moaned. 

“Do you feel my hand, Stevie?  Does it feel good?”

“Yes…”  He choked out, unable to ignore the amazing touch of Tony.

The older man reached for the lube.  He kissed Steve and brought his wet finger to his entrance.  He felt him tense up and he whispered encouraging words to him.  God…he was so tight.  Tony couldn’t help the groan that escaped him.  Steve arched up when a finger touched his prostate.

“Go on, Anthony…”  Thanos said as he sat back in a relaxed manner.  Tony ignored him to ensure he was properly prepared.  He looked at Steve whose head nervously drifted towards Thanos again. 

“Shh…Stevie…look at me.”  He smiled at him.  “Good…now it might hurt for a second but I promise you I’ll make you feel so good, baby…okay?”

Steve nodded his head nervously.  Tony lined his rock hard cock against Steve’s fluttering hole.  As he pushed in as gently as possible, he felt Steve stiffen as he groaned in pain. 

“Hurts…”  Steve whispered as he closed his eyes.  

“Look at me, honey…it’s your Tony…just feel me…”

He could tell when the sensation switched for Steve because his neck went back and he moaned in such a dirty manner, Tony almost came right then and there. 

“Tony…”  Steve groaned out almost in disbelief.

“Fuck…”  Tony bit his lip, trying not to say too much.  He did not want Thanos to have the satisfaction but Tony was in absolute ecstasy.   Steve was so tight and responsive, Tony never felt this good.  He pumped in and out, reveling in the amazing feeling.  Soon, he could tell Steve was close.  He let his hand drift down and started pumping his cock in unison to his thrusts.  Steve arched violently and came all over Tony’s hand and chest.  Tony’s release followed soon after.

He flopped down on Steve, his energy completely depleted after the most powerful orgasm of his life.  He looked to the chair to see Thanos was gone.  _Asshole pervert._  Tony thought as he turned his attention to Steve; his equally blissed out look was warring with the emotional toll of what just occurred.  He whimpered as Tony pulled out, needing the connection.  He could not explain why he felt so safe with Tony inside.

“Don’t go…”  He choked out, panicking that Tony was leaving.

“I’m getting a towel to clean us off, sweetheart.”  He quickly retrieved one and wiped them both down.  He gathered Steve in his arms.  “You did so well.”  Steve buried himself in Tony’s smooth chest.

“You took care of me.”  He said as he leaned back slightly and a tear rushed down his chiseled visage.

“I always will.”

Steve sniffed as they embraced each other tightly.  They soon fell asleep.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanos continues to manipulate our boys. They are helpless against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: forced sexual situations/non con and strong language in this chapter
> 
> Feedback is appreciated.

In the morning, Thanos beckoned the still naked men to his room.  He sat on his large chair as he motioned for Tony.  He maneuvered him and turned him towards Steve.  Tony hated how powerless he felt. 

“Steven, come.”  He stood in front of Tony and watched as Thanos came towards him.  He caressed Steve’s hair.  “Your big brother was good to you.  Now, it’s your turn.”  He paused.  “Get on your knees.”  Steve’s eyes met Tony’s as he took some shallow breaths.  He shakily complied.  Steve was red in the face, so embarrassed that he could not look up.  Thanos’ large hand snaked around Tony and grasped his semi hard cock.  Tony groaned at the feeling.  He tried to move away from the hand, but it was pointless.  He was trapped by the alien.  He stroked him to full hardness.  Tony started sweating from the heat emanating from the Mad Titan behind him.  He wanted to ignore the sensations so much but he couldn’t.  He closed his eyes as a steady stream of precum leaked from his cock.  Thanos kept his hand around Tony’s cock although his movements stopped.  “Open your mouth, Little One.”  He said as he looked down at Steve.

“I…I haven’t…”  Steve tried to speak.

“Then you will learn.”  He calmly answered.  He pushed Tony’s hips forward and his cock slipped into Steve’s mouth.  Iron Man cried out at the feeling as Thanos directed him to slowly move in and out.  He tried to resist but Thanos was so strong.  Tony gently grasped Steve’s beautiful face to try to minimize the pace. 

“Oh, Steve…you are doing so well…”  Tony tried his best not to choke him or go faster than he could accommodate.  He was moved back and forth inside the warm heat.  “Oh…Oh…I’m going to cum…”  Tony moaned as he started to withdraw from the welcoming mouth.  It was embarrassing how soon he needed to climax.

“Release inside him, Anthony.”

“But…he’s never…”

“Now.”  Thanos said in a forceful tone.  He didn’t want to risk him hurting Steve so he stroked his face softly as he arched one last time and shot his cum inside Steve.  He started falling backwards after but Thanos caught him and placed him on the bed.  The Mad Titan gently caressed Tony's damp hair as Steve coughed and gagged as cum spewed from his mouth.  He fell forward on one arm as he tried to catch his breath.  Tony left the bed and knelt next to Steve, helping him upright and making sure he was okay.  The older man nodded at Steve, trying to reassure him that he did well.  Tony embraced the shaking super soldier.  They stayed holding each other, prostrate in front of the giant.

“Up, boys.”  Thanos said after a few minutes.

“I think that’s enough, Grape Ape.”  Tony warned as he turned towards the man.  Steve kept his head buried against his shoulder, trying not to look at their nightmare.

Thanos waved the gauntlet and suddenly his clothes fell away.  He then removed the golden glove.  Steve and Tony could only gasp as they saw him naked.  His cock was only semi hard and it was the length of a baseball bat and incredibly wide.  They saw it harden as he watched them.

“Lay down, Little One.”

“NO!”  Steve cried out as he fell backwards and scooted back towards the bed.

“I seem to recall telling you boys I do not intend to repeat myself.”  He stared at Steve.  “Get. On. The Bed, Little One.”

“Stop!”  Tony said as he gazed up at Thanos from his knees.  “You’ve done enough.  Please.”  The alien did not look amused.  “Why are you doing this?”  Tony shook his head in disbelief.  He had played along so far, but this was madness.  “ANSWER ME!”  Thanos did not and simply stepped closer to Steve, who whimpered against the bed.   “Take me.”  Tony said in defiance.

“NO, Tony!”  Steve exclaimed.  He couldn’t let Tony sacrifice himself for him.  He had done so much already to help him.  With a large sob, the super soldier stood on shaky legs and climbed onto the bed.  He couldn’t help the tears that spilled forth as he felt the bed dip immensely.  He could only look at the giant alien and as Thanos stroked his cock to hardness, he pleaded,  “It won’t fit…please…”

“Anthony…”  Thanos turned to a stunned Tony.  “Anthony!”  Iron Man raised his tear filled eyes to him.  “Prepare your little brother to take me.”  He reluctantly grabbed the lube as he crawled over to Steve.  He covered his fingers in the wet substance and circled Steve’s tight hole.  He opened up gently, working his way up with his fingers.  He would touch his prostate to give Steve some pleasure.  He tried to ignore Thanos in the room and whisper words of encouragement to him, just like he did the night before.  But even with his fingers, there was no way Steve could accommodate the massive cock.  He leant down, opened his legs and circled the hole with his tongue.

Steve cried out at the sensation, “W-What are you….Tony…oh…”  He arched in pleasure as Tony ate out his hole.  He yelped as a tongue slipped inside, his own cock was standing at attention.

“Very good, Anthony.”  Thanos said as he grabbed the lube.

“It can’t fit.”  Tony said with emotion in his voice.  “You’ll kill him….you’d kill me.”

“Oh, Anthony.”  He said as he continued stroking his monstrosity.  But suddenly, his cock seemed to retract and soon, it was about 12 inches in size.  It was still wider than 2 human cocks, but appreciably smaller than before.  He lifted Steve’s legs and placed his tip against his fluttering hole.  Tony crawled over to Steve and lay next to him, wiping his tears and stroking his sweaty hair.  “You’re okay.  I’m right here, baby.”  As Thanos pushed inside him, Steve let out a scream in pain as he pushed through his muscle.

“Take it out!!!  Please… take it out!!!”

Tears poured from Tony as Steve’s face reddened with struggle, he was gasping for air.  Tony’s hand reached down to grasp Steve’s now soft cock.  “Feel me, sweetheart…” he whispered as he stroked him.  “Feel my hand.”   Steve’s eyes opened as he felt Thanos’ cock hit his prostate and Tony’s hand on him.  He moaned and cried out at the stretch.

Thanos pushed in and out, loving the tight fit of his little human against him.  When he altered their bodies, he made sure to allow them to accommodate his size.  Humans could be so fragile, as he learned in the past.  He did not want to deal with blood and guts when he fucked his boys.   His Little One felt so good, he knew he chose wisely.  He couldn’t wait to try out Anthony as well.   His Little Genius would soon grow to love his cock.  Thanos knew he was close to coming; it was a pity he would not last longer on this day.  But the restraint he had shown not to fuck his boys right away, led him to be incredibly horny.  With one final push, he flooded Steven’s insides with his cum.  His human soon followed with his release and promptly lost consciousness.

Tony wiped his hand on the sheet as he looked up at a sated appearing Thanos, “You fucking asshole.”  He choked out as he lay his head on Steve’s chest sobbing, waiting for him to awaken.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Steve moaned as his consciousness returned.  His bottom felt cavernous, as if he would never close again.  The pain was immense as he tried to curl into Tony.

“I’m right here, Stevie.”  He said as the blond grasped his hand. 

“You did well, Little One.”  Thanos said as he stood from the bed.

“Get the fuck away from us, Grimace.”  Tony spat out, hoping he’d leave them alone for a time.  Steve was in no shape to do anything else at this point.

“Enough with the names, Anthony.”  He replied as his eyes narrowed.  “I will not tolerate your disrespectful tone.”  He paused.  “If you have to address me, you may call me Father.”

Tony chuckled as he stood.  He helped Steve sit up against the headboard.  “Yeah, that’s not going to work for me.  I already had a father.  He was a dick but I guess now he looks like a saint compared to you.  Thanks but no thanks.  I don’t need a new one.”

“Yes… _your_ father.  The abusive, neglectful Howard.”  He sneered. 

Tony tried not to react at Thanos mentioning his dad.  He knew the gauntlet allowed him to see these things, but he did not need to bring it up. 

“Right…and you’ve been so kind yourself.  Pretty sure my dad didn’t practice incest, so he has one up on you.  Tell me…did you get off fucking the Maw, ‘cause I have to say, he wouldn’t have done it for me.”  Tony should have expected the slap across his face, but it still hurt like a mother fucker.  He cried out as he fell to the ground.  Steve struggled out of bed to help him up.

“You need an attitude adjustment, Anthony.”

He wiped blood from his mouth.  “What you see is what you get.”  He smirked as he felt Steve hold his hand.

Thanos stepped up to him.  “You need guidance.  You need me to show you new worlds that you could never imagine.  You require someone who will care for you.”

“Yeah,” he spat some blood from his mouth, “Hate to break it to you.  But I’m all grown up and I don’t need a _Daddy_ to show me the way.”

Thanos laughed.  “Ah…but Anthony, you and Steven are so incredibly young.  I have lived thousands of years compared to your few.”  He walked up to them and stroked Tony’s hair.  “In time, you will appreciate your Father and all I do and will do for you.”  He turned to Steve and repeated the action.  The super soldier couldn’t help but flinch away from his touch. 

“Steven…at least Anthony had a father for a time; albeit not a good one.  Your father did not even choose to raise you.  He saw your weakness and preferred abandoning his family rather than stay with you.”  Steve, already feeling vulnerable, couldn’t help the sob that came out of his mouth.  “I will take care of my boys.  You will be loved.  You will be cherished and appreciated for what you do and who you are.”  He smiled.  “I doubt either of your fathers provided that for you.”

“You’re crazy!”  Tony replied.  “You think what you just did is what a loving father does?” 

“In time, my sons.  In time.”

*

Steve was skittish and jumpy as he stayed curled into Tony for hours.  Iron Man kept his attention on Steve.  It gave him something to focus on.  His protective nature came out in full force.  Steve was not handling things well. 

“Thank you, Tony.”  Steve whispered as he lay in Tony’s arms.  “I’m sorry I’m not being strong.”

“It’s okay, sweetheart.  I am so proud of you.  ” Tony responded as he stroked his hair. 

After some time, Steve spoke again.  “I’m glad it’s you.”  He whispered as if confessing a deep dark secret.

“What, Stevie?”  He moved to sit up in bed.  Steve followed suit.  The super soldier couldn’t look him in the eye.  “What do you mean?”  Tony prodded.

Steve sniffed.  “I’m glad you’re here…with me.  That it was you.  Out of everyone.”  A tear escaped his eye.  “Does that make me bad?”  Guilt consumed him as he thought about all they had lost.

“No honey…it doesn’t make you bad.”  Tony’s heart warmed as he watched Steve look back down.  He couldn’t help but feel some vindication at hearing Steve’s words.  Sue him…he was human.  He felt a deep possession over Steve; it was almost primal inside him.  The fact that he admitted he wanted him here over everyone else including Bucky…he couldn’t help the smile that overcame him. 

“Before…I didn’t tell you what Bucky did because I was so scared.”  He shook his head.  “I liked you so much…and I was sure you were going to hate me if I told you.  Hate me if I didn’t…it was my fault that Bucky was captured and turned into a monster.  I…I …” He started crying, the feelings encompassing him were so overwhelming.  “I messed everything up…I’m sorry Tony…” 

Steve was gathered in strong, warm arms.  Tony rationally understood the impossible situation Steve found himself in.  He wiped tears from Steve.  “I forgive you, baby.  I do.  And I wanted you too.  That’s why it was so hard.  Why I was so angry…so hurt.  We will move on from that.”  He smiled at him.  “Now you and I are here.  Together.  We’ll take care of each other.”

“I’m not doing a very good job of that.”  Steve mumbled.

“You are sweetheart because you are here.  That’s enough for me.  I will take care of you.”  Steve nodded as he leaned down and placed his head in Tony’s neck as he took a deep breath. 

“It hurt so much.”

“I know.  I’m so sorry I couldn’t stop it.”

Steve sniffed.  “But you made it better.”

Tony kissed his head and placed his hand on Steve’s face.  “And when it’s my turn…”  A sense of dread filled him as he spoke.

“I’ll help you, Tony.”  Steve replied as his wet eyes shone with such innocence.  “Just like you did for me.”  They smiled at each other as they embraced.

*

The next day, Thanos returned to their room.  He instructed Tony to lay down on the bed.  He tried to appear strong but inside, his heart was hammering away.  Steve was instructed to kneel on the bed and take him in his mouth.  Tony moaned as his cock grew inside Steve’s warmth.  He was nearly ready to cum, when Thanos lifted Steve off.  Tony groaned at the loss of the wonderful feeling.

“Use your mouth now on his hole, Little One.  Make him ready for his Father.”

Steve complied and he lifted Tony’s leg and started licking and sucking at his hole.  Tony found himself pushing down against him to take the tongue further inside.  It felt so good and could only help.

When Thanos felt he was ready, he stripped and stroked his monster cock.  Again, it contracted to a smaller size.  Tony braced himself as he pushed in.  He cried out at the stretch.  Before his own cock could soften, Steve grasped it and stroked along with the rhythm of the Titan’s thrusts.  As his body accommodated the large cock, he felt himself close to climax.  After a few more moments, Tony arched up and screamed loudly as the most powerful orgasm of his life flowed through him.  He flopped down after his release, but Thanos was not done.  He kept fucking Tony and he could only whimper as his body was used.  Finally, Thanos ejaculated and Tony’s insides were flooded with his cum.

Thanos pulled out and stood up.  He looked down on them and smiled.  “Well done, boys.”  He left the room.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Time jump at the start of the chapter. It is now one year later and there have been some changes in the boys.
> 
> There will be snippets into what life is like for the boys now. Some of the chapter is transitional.
> 
> Some tags added

One year later:

Tony had no idea how much time had passed on the alien planet.  He tried to keep track of the days but hours seemed to vary and the days never seemed to be the same.  He stopped trying to quantify the time they had been there.  The few occasions he had asked Thanos, he did not receive an answer. 

Thanos gave them more freedom to wander around outside the palatial home.  Steve and Tony took hikes in the surrounding areas.  Tony sensed Steve needed the activity, he seemed restless at times.  Iron Man wished he could work in his lab; the inability to channel his creative juices was difficult for him to handle. 

*

Thanos enjoyed his time with his boys.  He loved being inside them.  They had become so responsive.  They no longer fought him whether he took them or when they made love to each other.  They were beautiful to watch.  Thanos knew he picked wisely.

*

One evening, Thanos looked up to see Anthony walking into his room. 

“Where is your brother?”  He asked as he soaked in the look of his boy in low slung pants.  His cock stirred.

“Sleeping.”  He paused.  “I wanted to talk to you.”

“Okay, my boy.”  Thanos patted his leg.  He saw only a small hesitation but then Tony straddled his large leg.  This was a position that he had his boys assume on occasion.  “What is it Anthony?”  Thanos added in a gentle tone.

“How long have we been here?”  His brown eyes met Thanos’.

“Why does it matter?”

“Because…”  Tony trailed off.  He looked up when he felt Thanos’ hand under his chin.

“Why focus on the time when you are home?  Wherever you are with me will be your home.” 

Tony nodded his head; it was futile to try to argue with him.  He knew that, but his curious nature never quit.  He knew there was no chance of returning to Earth.  “Are we going to stay here forever?”  He asked.

“Now that is a good question, my boy.”  Thanos smiled as he allowed his hand to move lower and started caressing Tony’s cock over his pants, causing his human to moan.

Tony wanted to ignore the stirring in his cock, but it was hard.  He needed to focus.  “We need…I need…”  He closed his eyes.

Thanos withdrew his hand.  Tony tried to contain the whimper that escaped from losing the stimulation to his hardening dick.  “What do you need?”

“We don’t do anything.  Me and Steve.  It’s hard.”  He looked down.  The strain of being sexual playthings was wearing on both of them.  Tony was trying to be strong for both of them, but it was difficult.  He couldn’t help it when his mind drifted to Peter or Pepper or the fact they failed the earth.  As for Steve, he didn’t talk a lot, and when he did, he sounded so young and naïve.  The emotional toll of life and losses rendered him altered forever. Tony thought the Mad Titan liked that.  It seemed to cement the dynamic that he wanted to create.  Tony was trying so hard to preserve as much of himself as possible.

But, to make matters worse, Tony was aroused by the things that Thanos did to them.  He didn’t want to admit that he craved being inside Steve.  The feeling was incredible and powerful.  He enjoyed it when Thanos was within him and that revelation shamed him.  He tried to rationalize that he was trained to like it, but regardless of the etiology, it happened.  He knew he couldn’t fully give in to the Mad Titan.  That was what he wanted.  He still refused to call him Father.  He would never go down that road.

Thanos stared at him for some time.  His hand returned to rub his boy’s cock.  Tony didn’t realize that he started moving against the hand.  “Anthony.”

“Yes?”

“Remove your pants, my son.”  Tony knew to comply as he slid off his leg onto the floor.  He slipped off his bottoms.  His cock was at full attention.  “Show me your hole, sweetling.”  Tony climbed onto the bed and put his head down while presenting his ass up to Thanos.

Thanos removed his clothing as his large body loomed over Tony.  He went behind his human and opened his cheeks and began caressing his tongue around his hole.  Tony whimpered and moaned at the stimulation.  As he opened up the large tongue slipped inside and Tony could only cry out.  As it hit his prostate again and again, finally he shouted as he orgasmed and   flopped down onto the bed.  Thanos picked him and lowered him onto his cock.  He did not move as of yet, he just looked at him.

“You love me being inside you, Anthony.”

“No…”  Tony’s eyes watered at his words and the stretch inside him.  He knew his protest was weak.

“I’m so proud of you.  You and Steven.  You are both magnificent.”  He smiled.  “You are my good boys; so good for your father.”  He began moving him up and down.  Tony had no control and could only go along for the ride.  Despite having just cum, his cock began twitching again.  A tear coursed down his face as he bit his lip.  “You have been so patient while we get to know each other.  So obedient.  You are guiding your brother and taking care of him.”  Up and down he moved him, Tony crying out in ecstasy. 

“Ah…ah…AHHHH!”  Tony came for the second time, followed closely by Thanos.  The warm fluid flooded his insides.  He could feel the large amount oozing out of his ass.  Thanos lowered him and he was still fully seated inside Tony.  Tony had no energy left and found himself flopping down against the Mad Titan’s chest.  Thanos rubbed his back and Tony hated that it felt good.

“We will be leaving soon.  There are places I want to show you and Steven.”  Tony didn’t say anything.  “I will continue to take care of you, Anthony.  You and your brother.  I don’t think anyone has ever properly done that for either of you.”  He paused.  “You belong to me.”

Tony closed his eyes and focused on the fullness in his ass and the warmth surrounding him.

*

A few days later, they left the place they had been since their capture.  Thanos did not reveal any details of their destination.  Steve and Tony could only look out the window as they traveled through space.  Steve sought out Tony’s hand, his anxiety of the unknown causing him some distress.  Tony reassured him that everything would be okay. 

*

Steve’s eyes opened when he felt the spaceship land.  He and Tony unbuckled themselves and stood.  Thanos approached them and waved his gauntlet and suddenly all three were in full armor.  Steve and Tony looked down and theirs was gold and purple, similar to the Mad Titan’s.

As they stepped down from the ship, Steve and Tony could only follow him.

They were met by two long lines of large green soldiers lining up on either side of them.  Thanos started walking towards a castle appearing structure.  As he made his way, each soldier bowed to him. When they reached the end of the receiving line, a red, horned creature in ornate robes bowed as well.  “All Mighty Thanos, we welcome you back from your travels.  We have so much to discuss, your Highness…”

Thanos raised his hand to interrupt.  “In good time, Yalin.  For now, I want to return to my chamber.”

“Yes, your Highness.”  The creature looked at Steve and Tony but did not say anything.  They stood tall and soaked in the atmosphere.  They could see lush lands beyond the castle with a body of water as well. 

Thanos continued into the castle and it took some time, but they reached a large door and he pushed in and they entered.  He removed his armor and turned to his humans.  “Welcome home, boys.”

*

After they stripped of their armor as well, they stood in their tunics. 

“What is this place?”  Tony asked with no accusation, just curiosity.

“I call this planet New Titan.”  He answered and then sat down on a beautiful large chaise.  “After my home planet was destroyed, I looked for a thousand years for a new place to rebuild.  This is a very diverse planet, filled with many species.  There are some problems; some I hope improved since balance was restored to the universe.”  He sighed contentedly.  “We will address those issues soon.”

“We?”  Tony said.

“Yes, my sons.  You are now the children of Thanos.  You will help me rule here.”  He turned to Steve.  “Come, Steven.”  He complied and walked to him.  Thanos grabbed his wrists and the gold cuffs that encircled him for so long, crumbled apart.  Steve stiffened as he felt his super strength flow back into his body.  “You will help me with the troops, my child.  They need a steadying hand for battle if the need arises.”  He smiled at him as he gently placed his hand on Steve’s cheek.  The super soldier couldn’t help the blush that crept across his cheeks.  “You are important to me, my beautiful sons.  Steven, I need your strength and your wit to aid in keeping peace.”  Steve didn’t know what to say.   He could only nod.  “And Anthony, your intelligence and vision is key as well.”  He gestured from him to step forward.  “Tomorrow, I will show you a very special place in which you will thrive.”

“What is it?”

“You must wait until the morning, my son.”  Thanos smiled as he sat back.  “Let me see my beautiful boys.”  Steve and Tony looked at each other and stripped down.  They held hands as they stood naked in front of Thanos who patted each leg.  They climbed on as they each straddled a muscular thigh.  A large hand held on to each of their waists.  They leaned over and kissed each other as Thanos ran his hands up and down their backs.  He loved the smooth youthful skin of his boys.  They looked like angels: one light and one dark.  Their skin glowed and their silken hair flowed just above their shoulders.  They were a sight to behold.  He was so proud as they walked towards the castle of the admiring looks the soldiers tried to hide.  His former children clearly didn’t inspire that reaction.  They were universally feared.  But Anthony and Steven, their appearance may make those assume they are weak, but little will they know, his boys will be as lethal or more than his previous children.

“Beautiful…”  Thanos murmured as they continued to kiss.  “Open yourselves up for your father.”  He said as he squirted lube onto their fingers.  Steve and Tony reached back and fingered themselves open.  When they were done, Thanos reached his hands down and placed his index fingers in each of their now looser holes.  They both leaned up and could only groan as his large finger penetrated them.  They fell forward and grasped at his large arms to steady themselves.  “You may move.”  They complied and Steve and Tony started to move up and down the finger that was the size of some human cocks.  They cried out as Thanos brought them closer together so they could kiss some more.  They gasped into each others’ mouths as their prostates were assaulted over and over again until they released practically at the same time.  They lay spent against his arms as they came down.  Thanos withdrew his fingers and the two men crawled forward under each of his arms and rested against his broad chest.  Thanos smiled down at them.

*

The next day, Thanos brought Tony to an area of the castle.  When they entered, Tony’s eyes shot open as he looked around.  It appeared to be like a high tech lab.  “Do you like it?”  Thanos asked.  Tony was speechless.  “Well, Anthony?”

“Is this a trick?”  He was salivating at the equipment and materials.

“No, my child.”  He chuckled. 

“Does…does this mean I can build a suit?”

“Yes.”  He stepped forward.  “You will find the metals and resources you will use are far superior to those found on earth.”  He placed his hand on Tony’s face.  He knew his Little Genius was suffering without an outlet for his intelligence.  It was time to allow him to play.  “Now…if you do anything that displeases me, Anthony, your brother will pay the price.”

Tony shuttered slightly at the threat.  “I know.  I’ll be good.  I promise.”

“Very well.  Let me introduce you to the people who will eventually take direction from you.”

*

Steve felt alive as he spared with some of the soldiers.  He had missed the physical activity.  They had been on New Titan for a few weeks.  Thanos had introduced him as their commander and at first the troops had been skeptical of the Terran creature, as they called him behind his back.  But once they saw his strength and skills, they accepted him as their leader. 

Thanos had informed Tony and Steve that he controlled a good portion of the planet and he looked to rule benevolently but they had enemies.  Steve learned of them as he walked through the streets of the capital city.  He met with ordinary citizens.  He also traveled to rural areas as well.  He learned of the toll the decimation had on people.  While people were sad about losing loved ones, many, especially those who struggled, believed that they were better off now.  They praised the bravery of Thanos and how he saved them all.  They felt blessed to survive and felt they were chosen by a higher power to be in this world.  They had only hoped that their enemies would have been vanquished.

Steve learned of the Kree from citizens and soldiers alike.  They were hell bent on wreaking havoc.  Even though their numbers diminished, they still chose to steal, murder and other things in order to wrest control from Thanos.  Their goal was to take the Mad Titan down.  All the citizens Steve met were against this idea.  To them, the Kree was evil.

*

The soldiers returned from annihilating a Kree stronghold.  It was the first of many victories to ensure they remove the Kree threat from their lands.  With the win, they also acquired new territory for Thanos.  It was rich in resources.  Steve would ensure those in need in the outer parts would receive some help and could be safe from threats

*

Tony’s new armor was magnificent.  It was similar to his old Iron Man suit but more sleek and lighter.  The metal he used was far stronger than vibranium.  When he flew in the sky, he was a vision of purple and gold.  To provide energy for the suit, Thanos allowed Tony to access a portion of the power stone.   During their next campaign against the Kree, Tony destroyed their flyers single handedly.  With their dominance from the air and Steve’s might on the ground, the Kree fled from the Battle that day.  And as time moved on, three dominated their enemies easily.

*

One evening, Tony was in the lab perfecting a new weapon he had developed.  He was harnessing some of the energy from the Stones to make hand held weapons for the soldiers.  There was some power left in the Stones.  It certainly was diminished after balancing the universe, but there were some uses for it still.  Tony wanted to ensure that the soldiers around Stevie were well armed to protect him and to defeat their enemies. 

“Still working my Little Genius?”  Thanos said as he walked in to check on Tony.

“I’m just rerouting something to make this more effective.”

Thanos took a seat by him.  He watched the glow of the lights reflect on his beautiful boy’s face.  “I am so proud of you, Anthony.”

Tony stopped for a moment as he dropped his head.  He tried to hide the smile that fell across his face at his words.  “Thank you, Father.”   He said quickly as he continued working. 

Thanos thought it was so endearing how his Anthony did not accept compliments freely; his Steven as well.  “Your knowledge knows no bounds.  I am proud to have you as my son.”  He could only watch as Tony’s eyes watered and he bit his lip.

“Thanks.”  He answered with some emotion.  He sniffed and turned to Thanos and smiled.  “I need to finish this.”  He elbowed him playfully as Thanos continued to sit there.  After some time, he turned to him.  “Can I ask you a question, Father?”

“Yes.”

“The Maw.”  He paused.  “How did he do it?”

“Do what, sweetling?”

“You know...that floaty thing he did to move around, like he was flying.”  Tony gestured with his hands.  “And how he could manipulate objects and make things appear from his mind?”

“Curious aren’t you?”

Tony shrugged his shoulders.  “I mean is it magic or was he born like that?”

Thanos assessed Anthony.  “I can tell you in due time.  Is that something you would be interested in?”

He shrugged his shoulders again.  “I like understanding the science behind it.  That’s all.”  He trailed off and returned his attention to the weapon in his hand.  “Now, shoo.  Go be with Stevie.  You’re neglecting him to hang out in the lab with me.”

“I do not neglect Steven.”

“I know, but you do spend an awful lot of time in here.  He needs to know he is important too.”  He looked up at Thanos as he stood.

Thanos leaned down and captured Tony in a chaste kiss and departed to find his other boy.

*

Steve sat on a large ledge looking out into the peaceful night.  He loved this spot.  He would draw while enjoying the warm breeze of the evening.  He heard the door open and thought it odd that Tony would be coming up so early.  He stood up and when he saw Thanos, he was not sure why but he tried to hide his sketchbook behind the curtain.  The Mad Titan walked up to him and Steve could only watch as he reached behind the fabric to procure the book.

“What are you hiding, my child?”

“Nothing… I mean…”  He stumbled on his words.  Thanos took his book and walked towards a large plush chair near the bed and sat down.  He flipped through the sketches.

“You are very talented, my son.”  Steve blushed but did not say anything.

“You…you don’t think it’s stupid?”

Thanos shook his head as he motioned for Steve to come towards him.  He grabbed his hands.  “They are lethal in battle and yet are the hands of an artist.”  He paused.  “There is no need to hide from me, Steven.”  Steve nodded his head as he looked down.  “I was with Anthony and praising him for his wonderful work with the Kree.  And I wanted to tell you the same, my child.  I am so proud of you and for all that you do.”

“I mean….I didn’t do much.”

“Steven, have you received such little praise on earth that you do not know your worth?  You are special, just like your brother.  While Anthony is skilled in some arenas, your skills with the troops, in battle and in diplomacy are just as valuable.  You have won over the people.  They see your compassion and gravitate towards you.  I am an intimidating figure as a ruler; you have shown them that we are doing good for them.  Never underestimate your worth, my precious.”  A tear slipped down Steve’s face as Thanos’ words permeated through him.  He brought him to his chest as he was embraced. The warmth felt so good.  He rested his head on him as Thanos stroked his silken hair.  Steve knew he shouldn’t…but he felt safe in Thanos’ arms.  He felt safe with Tony.  He couldn’t imagine not having that and it scared him.  He started crying as emotions overwhelmed him.  He remembered back to a time where he was unwanted as an orphan, mocked on the streets of Brooklyn and in the army, at times revered but also feared as an Avenger…The fight before never ended.  He was forever Captain America.  Rarely Steve.  He always had to have the all the answers.  He had been so tired…

“It is okay, precious.  I am here.  I will always be here. It will always be you and your brother and me.  Never fear.  I will take care of you.  My beautiful Steven.”

Steve sniffed and pulled back and gazed up at Thanos who appeared so caring. 

“It is okay, Stevie.  Whatever you need.  It is okay.”  He watched as Steve shook his head and bit his lip.  “I promise, Precious.”  He leaned down and kissed him.

“Daddy…”  He choked out as he fell into his chest again.

“Good boy.”  Thanos beamed in satisfaction.  “I am so proud of you, baby boy.”  He stood with Steve in his arms and carried him over to the bed.  Steve removed his clothes and Thanos followed suit.  The large alien sat on the bed and Steve fell to his knees.  He started stroking Thanos’ cock as it retracted.

“I need you, Daddy.”  Steve moaned as he leaned in and started licking the tip.  When it was small enough, Steve took the head in his mouth causing Thanos to groan with pleasure.

“Love your mouth, my precious baby boy.”  They continued for a time, but eventually, Thanos pulled Steve off.  He gently laid him on the bed and grabbed the lube.  “Show me your hole, Little One.”  Steve spread his legs and grasped his cheeks.  Thanos salivated at his pink rosette.  He prepped his with a few fingers and then finally slid in.  Steve cried out, “Daddy!” as he accommodated the stretch.  Thanos thrust in and out and it was an incredible feeling for both of them.  As Steve neared his completion he grabbed his cock, but Thanos spoke.  “No, precious.  You cum on my cock alone.”

“Yes, Daddy…”  He moaned as Thanos lifted his legs higher and pounded away.  “AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!”  He twitched as came.  Thanos followed soon after. 

After they recovered, Thanos gathered Steve to him and they fell asleep.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

By morning, Tony had joined them in bed and both he and Steve were curled into Thanos.  The Mad Titan woke first and was so pleased to have both his boys in his arms.  He never thought he would be able to have his children love him, but he was wrong.  Before, he ruled over his brood with fear.  They followed his orders out of concern for retribution.  While he loved Gamora, she did not love him back.  But with Steven and Anthony, he evolved.  While he had to be firm at first, they were human.  They needed affection and stability.  Neither of them had much of that prior.  It was the key to winning their loyalty.  They loved him and he loved them.  And because of it, they would be unstoppable.

*

When he woke, Tony was no longer by his side.  He could hear his eldest in the washroom.  His Steven had moved down and had fallen back asleep with Thanos’ cock in his mouth.  Steven had taken to cockwarming.  It seemed to sooth him to sit for hours with Thanos in his mouth or he also liked to wake up in the morning in such a manner.  It was adorable to watch his Little One using his cock almost like a pacifier.  He made small sucking noises.  It drove Thanos wild.  It felt so good and he often had to hold back in wanting to fuck his throat hard.

*

They had completed dinner one evening, when Thanos beckoned them to the great hall.  He gazed at their lands in the distance for some time.  He turned to his boys and spoke.  “You boys have been everything I could have imagined for my children and much more.  Because of this, I will grant you one request of me.”

“What does that mean, Father?”  Tony asked as he looked at Steve and then back at him.

“You have earned the chance to ask something of me.”  He paused.  “Choose wisely.  If I am able to fulfill your request, I will.”

“Anything, Daddy?”  Steve asked.

Thanos smiled at them.  “Yes, my beautiful boys.”  He stepped towards them.  “Take tonight to decide.  I will leave you be.  We will talk in the morning.”  And with that, he left the room, leaving Steve and Tony shocked.

*

They returned to their room and did not speak for a time.  As they undressed for bed, Tony noticed Steve seemed a bit distressed.

“What’s wrong, Stevie?”

“Is this a test?”  His voice trembled slightly.

Tony shook his head a bit before answering.  “I don’t think so.”  The two were now nude and Tony embraced Steve.  “It’s okay. We’ll always be together.”  The younger man nodded and he whimpered as Tony captured his lips in a passionate kiss.  They made love for hours and as they whispered to each other their thoughts, they fell asleep confident they knew what they would ask their father come morning.

*

After breakfast, they met in the war room.  Thanos sat on his large throne and Tony and Steve flanked each side facing him.

“Well, my sons?”  Thanos asked. 

“You said we can ask anything, right Daddy?”  Steve replied in a nervous tone.

“Within reason of course, but yes.”  The Mad Titan answered.

Steve looked at his brother and nodded, wanting him to ask. 

“Can you bring them back, Father?”  Tony spoke.

Thanos tilted his head slightly, a bit surprised at the request.  “Who, my son?”

“Our friends.”

Thanos thought for some time.  “Your same friends that tried to defeat me?”

They both looked sheepish for a moment.  “Please, Daddy.”  Steve implored.

Thanos knew that the guilt they carried over their lost friends would be something they could never overcome.  It was the last aspect they hung onto of their home planet.

“You will give your only request to save the others and not save yourselves?” 

Neither of them answered, because Thanos already knew the response.  If given the choice, they would not return to earth.  They could not freely admit it, but that was the case.  However, Thanos admired their selflessness.  He knew once this was done, his boys would be truly his.  They would erase at least one of their greatest failures.  They could clear their conscience and truly move on as the Children of Thanos.

He appeared in thought for some time.  He went over to an ornate box and opened it.  He removed the gauntlet.  He placed it on and waved in a circular motion.  In time, a portal opened and Steve recognized it as the battlefield of Wakanda.  Thanos used the time stone as he closed his eyes.  One by one, figures formed from dust particles in the wind:

Sam…Drax…Mantis…T’Challa…Groot…Stephen Strange…Peter Quill…Wanda…Peter Parker…Bucky…

There was a large footstool in front of the throne.  Steve and Tony sat down heavily on it as they hugged each other as tears rolled down their faces.  They watched their friends through the portal return to life.  Confusion was apparent on the faces of the resurrected.  They looked around taking in their surroundings as they touched themselves and realized they were corporeal.  As the newly reborn stood up to congregate, Thanos slowly closed the portal.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

EPILOGUE 

**4 years later**

**WAKANDA**

“Your highness, there is a ship entering the atmosphere.”  They brought up an image of a lone ship that was landing outside the protective dome.  T’Challa gathered some of his guard and sounded the alarm for the Avengers.

*

T’Challa was flanked by his Dora Milaje.  Natasha, Sam, Rhodey, Clint, Bruce, Bucky and Peter were there as well.  The Guardians returned to space with Thor.  Stephen Strange continued his protection of the New York Sanctum and Wanda had disappeared a few years ago.

The large space ship sat idle for a time and when the door opened, the Dora Milaje assumed a fighting stance.  They all had flashbacks of the battle that was now nearly seven years ago. 

Two figures emerged from the ship.  There was a collective gasp when they realized it was Steve and Tony.    They appeared healthy and resplendent in their gold and purple armor.  Their faces were young and each had long flowing, silken hair. 

Natasha was so relieved to see that they were alive.  She never lost hope and wished to know their fate.  She wanted to celebrate but was incredibly cautious as they walked up to the barrier.  Something seemed off.

Bucky’s eyes watered as he saw Stevie.  He remembered the feeling of dusting…the last words he said was the name of his best friend.  After he was brought back, he was despondent not knowing Steve’s fate.  Guilt consumed him for all these years.

Peter smiled widely as he saw Mr. Stark walking towards them. He recalled dying in his mentor’s arms and the void he felt being back and not knowing what had happened to him.

Tony and Steve shared a look as they stood outside the force field.  They smiled at their friends who were obviously a little cautious.

“Hey guys.”  Steve said as he waved at them.

“Steve…”  Bucky said as he took steps towards them.  He looked to T’Challa who was more skeptical than the others.

After some hesitation, T’Challa tapped his ear piece.  “Open Section 5.”

“Yes, your Highness.”  A voice responded.

As the barrier dissipated, Peter ran over to Tony and jumped in his arms.  Even though he was now in his twenties, he clung to him like a little boy lost.

“Hey, Pete.”  Tony responded fondly as he held the crying youth in his arms.  A tear fell from his eyes as well.

“Buck…”  Steve croaked out as the two super soldiers embraced as well.  After they stepped back from each other, Bucky casually reached up and touched Steve’s now long blond hair.  “Look at you, punk.”  His voice was laden with emotion.

Natasha stepped up.  “What happened to you?”

“Hello, Natasha.”  Tony replied, slightly annoyed at the mistrust in her eyes.

“Long story.”  Steve answered.

“Why are you back?”  She continued and her eyes narrowed when neither of them answered right away.

Tony looked at her.  “Took us a while to get here.”

“So you’re back?”  Rhodey said hesitantly.  “What’s really going on Tones?”

“Ah, honeybear…why the gloomy faces?”  Tony’s eyes twinkled as he surveyed the group. 

“What’s going on with everybody?!”  Peter said as he looked around.  “They’re back!  That’s what we all wanted!”

“Thanks, Pete.”  Tony said as affectionately patted his shoulder.

Natasha gazed at Steve.  “How did you get away from Thanos?”  She paused.  “How did you get off of Titan?”  She asked Tony.

Suddenly, the door to the spaceship opened again.  Thanos emerged.  He stepped onto the grass and walked towards the group.  T’Challa crossed his arms and his Black Panther suit materialized around him.  Rhodey armed his repulsors.  Widow pulled out her stun batons.  She looked to Steve and Tony with betrayal in her eyes.

“Such ungrateful little pests.”  Thanos said as he gazed upon the rag tag group of Avengers.  “You should show respect to those who bargained for your life.”

“What does he mean?”  Bucky asked.  “Steve?”

Neither Steve nor Tony answered.  Thanos continued.  “When given the choice to gain their freedom, they asked for me to return those decimated to existence.  You should bow down to their greatness for their sacrifice, instead of the distrust and disrespect you show at this moment.”

“No, Steve…”  Bucky said in a sad tone.  “We weren’t worth it.”

Peter stepped towards Tony.  “Mr. Stark…”  He tried to convey his emotions but he could only look to the man he considered like a father to him.  What an amazing gift he gave them all.

No one spoke for a time.  Thanos returned to the ship leaving Tony and Steve in front of their teammates.

Natasha asked one more time.  “Why are you here?”

“To pick up a few things.”  Tony responded with a smirk.  He bent down slightly and gestured with his hands in an upward motion and suddenly roots from the Earth emerged and surrounded Natasha, Sam, Bruce, T’Challa, Clint, and the Dora Milaje.  As they attempted to break free from the confines, Tony turned to Bucky and Peter and the roots wrapped around their middle as he made a circular motion with his hands.  He made a forward motion and Bucky and Peter began floating towards the ship.  A glowing light came from the ship rendering the two unconscious as they disappeared towards Thanos.

With the two secure in the ship, Steve and Tony walked until they were side by side and facing the others.

“What happened to you Steve?”  Sam asked as they peered through the barrier of roots.

“We are not here to cause harm.”  He began and then gestured to Tony to remove the roots.  With a swipe of his hand they turned to dust.  “You have been spared today by the Children of Thanos.”

Natasha’s eyes watered as she whispered, “Steve…”  Guilt coursed through her as they were unable to save him from Thanos’ clutches and that the two sacrificed themselves for the team.

“Tony…”  Bruce implored as he saw the look in his friend’s eyes.  He was not the same Tony Stark they knew. 

“Our fight is not with any of you.  Do _not_ create one.”  He warned in a threatening tone.

“This isn’t you Tony.”  Clint added.

“Things change, Barton.”  He smirked again as he nodded towards the group.  He gestured to Steve who took off first, flying towards the ship; Tony followed suit.  The group could only stand there stunned at their abilities.  They knew any attempt to fight them to get Bucky and Peter back would renew Thanos’ wrath on the Earth.  The Mad Titan still wore the gauntlet.  All they could was watch the spaceship take off, rendered useless in the face of the might of Thanos and his Children.

*

Bucky and Peter lay peacefully on the cots, their slumber to last for the journey home.

"What do you think, Father?"  Tony asked and it took some time for him to answer.

“Daddy?  Aren’t they beautiful?”  Steve added. Thanos joined his boys as they gazed upon their new treasures.  

“They are, my sons.  They will make wonderful additions to our little family.”  He smiled.

 

THE END


End file.
